kidnap_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Wingclaw Kingdom
Land of parasites Wingclaw (later Bodwingclaw) was a parasitic-breeding state in general ferrets , martens and weasels. Like the squirrels, the parasites lived for many centuries on this territory, formed as a state long before the squirrels, but it was unorganized. The parasiters robbed, killing and preaching villages, being very wild and violent. Over the years there have been rulers who did not belong to a dynasty and the throne was taken by force. After the revolt of Jigan the country will be divided into two: Gravegot and Bogwingclaw. Jigan's country will be conquered by King Arven of Kidnap, and Bogwingclaw will become the vassal of the Kidnap kingdom. Bogwingclaw will be conquered by King Tamkim I following the rebellion of King Borde. After the death of King Tamkim, the Bogwingclaw kingdom will gain its independence, but also power. After the destruction of the Bogwingclaw kingdom, the parasites will try to restore the country, there will be some small and weak states that will occasionally appear. History The parasites first lived in the tribes, they were like thieves of the thievery. It was only in 1940 that the first writing about a feral voivode led by a certain Garlu appeared. During this period the voivodship was poorly developed. After years of development, the voivodship becomes a kingdom that exits its territories to the bank of the Trotus. During this period the kingdom was ruled by kings not belonging to a single dynasty, some had won its throne by force killing its predecessor. Hotku was the first king, he was a great and cruel ferret who wanted to kill without mercy, was unforgiving, many tribes and neighbors suffered from his violent attacks during his reign. During King Huliu and Topor, the kingdom was in internal conflicts, and the two were constantly fighting for the leadership. In 1972, Hotku dies and his most trusted man Clawmar will take his throne for him and Hotku's sons will drive them out. Huliu and Topor had lost their rightful throne, and in exile they gathered the army of mercenaries and thieves. In August 1975, Huliu and Topor would decapitate Clawmar after siege. Huliu will climb the throne, but his relationships with his brother Topor will be more and more tense. There will be internal struggles between the two brothers in the kingdom, it was a critical time for the country. Huliu manages to kill his brother in an ambush more precisely in a marsh. In 1993, Wingclaw would conflict with the Kidnap squad, King Yelper would be unable to reject squirrel attacks and be required to abdicate. In 1994 Tarbila will ascend the throne, he was chosen because of his ability to lead the army, he was considered a good leader. Although he has been defeated by the Kidnap squirrels, Tarbila chose to end a peace treaty with King Jazz I the Great in 1995. In 1997 Tarbila and Jigan are no longer understood, Jigan plans to overturn Tarbila. During this time, Wingclaw was engaged in the struggle with the Kidnap kingdom, Jigan would start a revolt that Tarbila would be killed. Arrived King Jigan will not be accepted by the captains and a new civil war will erupt. The kingdom will be divided into two: Gravegot was Jigan's country and the other was called the Eastern Wingclaw Kingdom (or Bogwingclaw). List of parasitic kings Tribal leader Voiedodate of Wingclaw ''' Garlu 1940 - ???? Batz ???? - 1954 or 1960 '''Wingclaw Kingdom Hotku 1969 - 1972 Clawmar 1972 - 1975 Huliu 1975 - 1976 ; 1977 - 1978 Topor 1976 - 1977 Mangy 1978 - 1979 Burglar 1979 - 1987 Arson 1987 - 1991 Spad 1991 Yelper 1991 - 1994 Tarbila 1994 -1997 Gravegot ''' Jigan 1997 - 1998 '''Eastern Wingclaw Kingdom (or Bogwingclaw ) Harag 1997 - 1999 Borde 1999 - 2003 ; 2004 Jipa 2003 - 2004 Miaun 2006 - 2007 Zarzar 2007 - 2009 Kioru Marlan 2009 - 2012